


Come Alive

by americanhoney913



Series: Consent is Very Important [2]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Chase's kiss vs Nico's kiss, F/F, F/M, consent is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Come alive, come aliveGo and light your lightLet it burn so brightReaching upTo the skyAnd it's open wideYou're electrified





	Come Alive

“You want some company?” Alex asks. You stop rubbing the yet unnamed dinosaur’s nose and look up to see Nico halfway out of the car. She’s got that look of determination on his face, where her nose scrunches up, that makes you wanna kiss her. And not just a peck on the cheek. 

“Sure.” She turns to you and smiles. “Karolina, you wanna come with?”

You’re nodding before your brain catches up with your actions. Maybe now isn’t the best time to be alone with her. When she looks so beautiful and your, well, you’re you. Your emotions are super heightened tonight because the world might end and everything is going to shit right in front of your eyes. But she’s still here. Nico is still here.

You follow her into the school and down the hallway. Gert and Chase must be somewhere. Chase took a Lyft and Gert came in her old beat up car, which is where the others are. Obviously they’re not there, so where the fuck could they be.

You check down one hallway as Nico checks out the other, and you try not to stare at her ass as she walks away, but it’s really hard. You turn away before she sees you--  _ women are not objects _ , the Gert in your head says. 

“No one down here,” Nico says as she turns towards you. “Must have missed ‘em.” She walks toward you. Getting closer and closer. Your heart speeds up in your chest and you want to rip off your bracelet. You want to fly towards her and away from her. To shout from the rooftop and hide in the basement. “Let’s head back?” It comes out more of a question than a statement and you notice her eyes flick down to your lips before they flick away.

You nod, then shake your head. “Wait, I…” She steps closer, meeting you in front of the stairs. You’ve just now noticed how much shorter she is compared to you. God, if you kissed her… you’d have to bend down. As Molly might say,  _ tol and smol _ or something like that. 

She kinda grapevine steps over to you and ducks a little bit to see your face. “Everything okay?” Her eyes, those dark pools you just wanna dive into, flick between your eyes and your lips. Maybe she does feel the same way you do. Or maybe your just doing that thing you saw on the internet where you misinterpret feelings and you don’t wanna do that. Chase did that to you and it didn’t end up going so well for him.

You shake your head and pull her closer to you. Deep breaths, Karolina, deep breaths. What if you kiss her and you explode? What if she…? You try not to think about anything but her. She shuffles over when you coax her with gentle hands on her shoulders, giving her ample opportunity to pull away. She isn’t, which might be a good sign. Or it might be like you with Chase. Too nervous or unsure to do anything else. 

She looks nervous, but you’re not sure if that’s good or not. You’ve never kissed a girl. Not like this.

You take a deep breath and cup her cheeks. She keeps looking from your eyes to your lips and back. Hopefully she wants this just as much as you do. 

You continue to hesitate for a moment, waiting for Nico to pull away. But she doesn’t.  She frozen where she stands. You don’t wanna be like Chase, but when is there every a good time to ask someone. It usually ruins the moment in movies.

You press your lips against hers and it feels like taking off your bracelet for the first time. It feels like flying all over again.

God, this is everything you’ve ever dreamed of. It’s everything you ever want. It’s everything you’ve ever need. And it’s here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be. Standing here in front of Nico, the gentle pressure of lips against yours. It’s like you’re exploding with light.

The only downside to the whole height thing is you need to bend down slightly to kiss her. It’s a touch uncomfortable, but you’re willing to suffer if it means paradise.

Nico pulls back slightly and you immediately go to step out of her space. If she doesn’t want this, you’ll just leave and cry yourself into a corner. 

You open your eyes and hers are even darker than usual. Most of the time, they look like little semi-sweet chocolate chips. Now they’re like dark chocolate nibs that have been dusted with gold. Her breath hits your lips and goosebumps rise on your skin. If this was an established thing, and you had more time, you’d love to push her against the wall and really make her eyes change colors. 

But it’s not. She’s not yours. She’s not anyone’s.

Your hold on her neck loosens as well because you don’t want her to feel threatened. Nico should feel like she’s able to pull away, to say no, because you’ve been in this situation. You focus on the feel of her hair, the softness of it, under your palms. The shine of her eyes against the light.

But Nico doesn’t pull away. In fact, she leads you into the next soft kiss. Her hand wraps around your wrist, the touch light against your bracelet. It’s light, like a feather or one of those butterfly kisses. But it molds and changes into something else. Twisting the desire in your gut to something better, even while staying soft. How can something be all consuming yet gentle at the same time.

It feels like you’re still in the sky when Nico pulls away, her eyelashes fluttering before she looks up at you through hooded eyelids. It’s stirs something inside you. Something you’ve never felt before. It’s not desire; you know what that feels like. It’s something more. Something heavier as it settles into your skin, your heart, your mind.

Nico’s eyelids flutter again as she whispers, “whoa,” into the tense air between you. You can’t help but smile at her, breathing a little hard at the moment. Her’s seems to be to, so you’re not alone in that.

“Sorry,” you laugh, still a little breathless. “I’ve just wanted to that for a really long time.”

Her eyes, sparkling with those little flecks of gold, flit across your face. Almost like your face is a Rosetta Stone she’s trying to decipher. God, she’s beautiful and maybe you’re, as Molly puts it,  _ too gay to function. _

“And after tonight...” You shake your head as you tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “I didn’t know if I’d get the chance.” 

Her mouth curves up into a soft smile and you want to lean in to kiss her again, but her slight step back, the hesitance shining in her eyes, makes you take a step back yourself. This won’t be like the times before with you. She has all of the control right now, something you never got before. At the party. With Chase. She holds all the cards now. What she does with them is up to her and you’ll wait for her signals.

She opens her mouth, as if to say something, but footsteps over her shoulder make you look up. Chase looks between the two of you as he buttons his jacket. Gert’s hair looks a little ruffled, but she’s got a huge smile on her face. You’re not gonna question them. Gert got her man and, you’re hoping to the bottom of your heart, that you maybe got the girl. At least now that girl knows how you feel.

“We should go, yeah?” Gert’s got a breathless note to her voice.

Nico’s hand flits over your wrist again, the gentle pressure of metal against skin makes you think that she’ll try to take your bracelet off again. You’re not opposed to that either.

“Yeah,” she agrees as she gestures for them to go first. She nudges you forward and reaches up to touch her lips while looking at yours.

_ Shit _ ! You hastily wipe your lips off with the back of your hand and thumb, smiling as black lipstick smudges. Nico rolls her eyes and grabs your hand.

Maybe after all of this-- with your parents and the murders and Jonah-- you can finally settle down and talk to Nico. But the world could end tonight and you’re just glad you got the chance to kiss her.

Because sometimes we just gotta kiss the girls we wanna kiss.

And you did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Please let me know because reviews are important to the author.
> 
> I hope I did Karolina's thought process justice during both fics.


End file.
